


Manly

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Charmed
Genre: Disney Movies, Drabble, Epilogue, Episode s02e05 She's a Man Baby a Man!, Gen, Humor, No Slash, Not a Crossover, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After She's a Man, Baby a Man!, Phooebe has something in mind for Prue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 08-30-01 this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write), and is an epilogue for She's a Man, Baby a Man! After watching the ep, a certain quote kept running around my head :P
> 
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> Warning: None that I can think of.

Prue smiled as she walked down the stairs.

_Last night actually turned out pretty well, after we vanquished Succubus, but I am so glad to be me again._

"Hey, Pheebs."

Phoebe glanced up from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Prue, just the witch I was looking for."

Prue frowned.

"Whyyyy?"

Phoebe gestured toward the TV.

"I have just the movie for you, in case you get 'those manly urges."

Prue frowned suspiciously, but sat down.

"And what movie might that be."

Phoebe looked smug.

"You'll see."

Prue turned toward the TV, then groaned.

_Walt Disney Presents: Mulan._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
